<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Time They Met by SpazzieBunnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646052">The First Time They Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie'>SpazzieBunnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Half Joke Story, OC, Tomboy Mando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story I created based off of an artists humorous turned popular artwork about a big boobed tomboy Mandalorian. This one is an unofficial story of how an ex-stormtrooper and tomboy mando met for the first time. (Rahab and Saul belong to DeputyRustArt on Twitter. Give some love and support to the guy! And yes, the Tomboy Mando is hotter with Boob Armor off) (Also this story was made in like 2-3ish days soo yeah ^^)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Time They Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Wanted Stormtrooper. That was a three worded sentence that no one in the entire Galaxy would ever think to be hearing about. A Stormtrooper being a wanted man and being hunted down by the fallen but still breathing Empire? It sounded like a story to tell younglings about. It was no legend in this case. It was true. A Stormtrooper was wanted and going to be taken dead or alive by the Empire. For reasons? Unknown to the Galaxy, but fully known to the Galactic Empire.</p><p>This Stormtrooper had defected from the Empire. Having to escape with a dangerous tool and having the knowledge of a power that is supposed to fall to only the Sith and made to be forgotten by any hopeful person. The power of learning the art of being a Jedi.</p><p>It was sin to even say that name. Hope. The Sith and the Empire were meant to control hope to prevent anyone from daring to step up against them. Knowing the secrets of the Jedi way and having a weapon that Jedi would use to combat any Sith or other dangerous beings would consider you a target. A prisoner. A dead Jedi wannabe. </p><p>The Stormtrooper that ran away into hiding was searched for months on end. Each passing day was something the General of the army he was stationed with didn’t like. For every time the moons rise and fall to let the suns bask the lands, it would mean he was learning more of the Jedi way. To learn more of the light side.</p><p>The last location they were given was the defected Stormtrooper was last seen in a marketplace on the planet Tatooine. A desert planet that was too well known. Either he was an idiot for trying to hide on a popular planet or he had to make a stop for supplies. Either way, they found him and were ready to send out their exterminator squad to rid of this Gray Jedi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A shootout was taking place in an abandoned town. The town was deserted because of raids from Tusken Raiders that tried to take everything this town had. The people left and since no one was there to rob and steal, so did the Tusken Raiders. It was a good place to hide out for any outlaw. Not a great hiding spot if you were an outlaw that angered the Galactic Empire. </p><p>The lasers kept blasting at a house. Endless blurry waves of red firing and shooting chunks of the materiel away. They were all coming from two blaster rifles that were DLT-19 Heavy Blasters. A machine blaster that kept firing without a break. There was no way to draw fire unless you wanted to lose an arm or leg or even your life. </p><p>The laser blasting halted. The two Stormtroopers having to keep their aims pointed at the windows and door. There were six of them. The rest of the squad had their standard issued E-11 Blaster Rifles. All pointed over the home of where that traitor was hiding in.</p><p>“Give yourself up 5-A01! Surrender and don’t make this hard on yourself!” The squadron leader called out to the house. He knew that 5-A01 was in there. There was no place for him to run and hide. They got him cornered.</p><p>“You know my name! And I know that you will never let me live!” Shouted a voice from inside of the house. “I know you are the exterminator squad!”</p><p>“It is true Saul...but we want to make an agreement with you.”</p><p>An negotiation from an exterminator squad was like trying to negotiate with a Jawa. It is not going to end in the way that you were expecting. Except with the former, you would be cheated out of your life. No one was their deal going to be good.</p><p>“If you toss us your lightsaber and come over without fighting us, we will let you live and take you in as a prisoner.” To the leader's mind it sounded fair. Give up into being a Jedi now and you will be spared behind a prison. It was a fair bargain to him.</p><p>To Saul, it was a trick. “No. Soon as I expose myself you and your team will open fire on me until I have holes all over my body.”</p><p>The leader sighed. “Saul. We don’t want to do this. We know of you. A great captain who led many victorious battles against the Rebels.” It was all true coming out of the squad leader’s voice helmet. “Sudderned now, and we will only arrest you. Will you comply with us?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saul was braver than most men. When most of his men would question their tactics or even consider giving up a control point, Saul wouldn’t say anything. His actions were more impactful than any words he could say. His bravery made others around him feel the need to fight. To make the Galactic Empire and the emperor proud.</p><p>Battle after battle. Victory after victory. This once proud and dedicated Stormtrooper was leading his team to the battle against the Rebels. He was proud of his work. Nothing could have brought him into questioning his own actions. Not until chaotic events occurred. First, the fall of the second Death Star. Twice this powerful station was taken down by the Rebel scum. They truly were powerful and unstoppable at this point. The loss of the Emperor however was what got him to question his loyalty.</p><p>Looking back at all the Empire has done. More harm than good. Hurting the Rebels. Hurting innocent lives of humans and other races. Even harming their own selves. He was part of it. Destroying the Galaxy with his victorious battles. It made him feel sick to his stomach.</p><p>What made him choose the chance of redemption was during the aftermath of another battle won, he walked into the snow covered plains of Hoth. Mainly to see if any Rebel was in sight. In the snow was an object that stuck out like a sore thumb. Silver. He knew what this object was. A weapon used by the light side. Jedi were supposed to be extinct. Yet by some dumb coincidence it was right there in front of him. </p><p>Saul was supposed to destroy it. The less lightsabers from Jedi’s the better. When he aimed his gun and his finger ready to pull the trigger, he felt an emotion that he never had in his years as a Stormtrooper. Hesitation. He couldn’t do it. His head was telling him that it was a bad thing. Doing this would mean ruining more people. More lives. More suffering by the Empire’s hands.</p><p>He lowered his gun and reached his hand to it. He gripped tightly around the lightsaber. His gloved fingers wrapped around its handle and felt the cold metal. It wasn’t the freezing temperature on his hand that made him feel almost taken aback. It was a feeling he never felt. Hope. With that lightsaber in his hand, he felt like Hope was starting to flood into his veins and body. He felt odd. No longer dread and feeling like a droid. He felt like a human being.</p><p>When he raised that saber and looked at it from close to his helmet he felt its powerful aura even more. Underneath that helmet of the enemy was a man who was feeling conflicted for his past, his present, and his almost future actions. Did he want to continue the life of being part of the Empire? Did he want their goal to conquer the Galaxy to be completed? Did he want to continue harming the planets and the innocent inhabitants who live there? </p><p>All of them had the same answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p>The leader sighed again. This time with a low gruffy groan to himself. “You really prefer death? To end your legacy as a traitor who believes in bringing back the Jedi way? The Jedi are gone. Hiding until we will one day kill the last one.”</p><p>Saul scoffed to the squad leader. “I have Hope. You have nothing but a blaster to protect you. At least I will die knowing I had Hope in me for the first time in my whole life.”</p><p>“Fool. It is about bravery. Trust. Conquer. We need those to move forward. To have the Empire grow! We want to bring order into this Galaxy.”</p><p>“Then you have been brainwashed. If you saw this lightsaber, you too would question yourself too! You would want to feel Hope again!” The rogue Stormtrooper was not going to go through with the deal. He knew it would mean death. He was accepting it. Hope would be his guide either during his life or during the afterlife.</p><p>The squadmates looked over to their leader. They waited for his call of what would be the next step into their plan. He looked back at them all then back to the laser blasted house with burns and marks all around it. “Then...by order of the First Galactic Empire, for becoming a traitor to the Empire and trying to learn the forbidden knowledge of being a Jedi, you are sentenced to death.”</p><p>Saul had no way out. No place to run again. No place to hide again. He was going to be nothing but a target practice for these ruthless shells that he once was. He knew he was doomed. Yet, he tightly grabbed onto the lightsaber that was held in his hand. The feeling came back. A smile coming across his face. Hope.</p><p>“I accept it.” He had his thumb hovering over the button to activate the saber. He was ready to go down in a blaze of glory.</p><p>“Men.” The Stormtroopers all had their blast rifles pointed oer to the house again. Ready for the word to be called. “Open Fi-” </p><p>Laser blasts were heard and made. Saul could hear it clear as day. This was coming from a blaster. Yet...it didn’t sound like the Stormtroopers. This was a different model. A different blaster perhaps. Shot after shot was made as each laser blast ended with voices of painful groans coming from the helmets.</p><p>In seconds the sounds of the blaster and the defeated voices of the Stormtrooper started to be silent. Not another word nor weapon firing to be heard. Only the planet’s wind was being heard. Saul wanted to peak his head out. To see who his savior or next destroyed was. He knew better and waited because he could have come across a Tusken Raider or a sharp shooting outlaw. </p><p>“You can come out now.” A female voice called to him from the outside. She sounded like she too had a helmet on.</p><p>He had that gut feeling that it was some outlaw or maybe a raider. Most of them wouldn’t care who was in their way so long as they could rob the goods off a dead man. Saul was just being silent with no response. Not even trying to breathe as it could give him away.</p><p>“I know you are alive in there. Dead men don’t talk.” Was she there the whole time? Hidden behind a building and watching the chaotic mess? Was she just playing the hero or wanting more out of him? To her tone of voice, she sounded pretty serious. It would be best to not make her ask twice. If she was some raider, then Saul might use his lightsaber afterall.</p><p>He got out of his hiding spot and walked his way out of the door. Being greeted to sun’s rays basking onto him, the sight of dead exterminated squad, and the woman that saved his life. Behind his helmet he felt true terror for the first time in years. It wasn’t just a woman with a blaster. This woman was not a raider as he hoped. She was special. A bounty hunter in armor that most people feared worse than the Empire. A warrior that had the Empire be frightfully intrigued by them.</p><p>She was a Mandalorian.</p><p>To the Mandolorian, she couldn’t believe she was witnessing a deserted Stormtrooper. A traitor to the Empire. She thought they were only myths or true legends that ended in their horrific death. Yet here she was looking at one. A small living and still breathing traitor to the Empire. Either luck or some powerful magic must have kept him alive this long.</p><p>To the Stormtrooper, he was astonished by her. It wasn’t just because of the shining blue armor she wore and her sharpshooter skills having to be excellent as can be. She was a tall death machine. If Saul had to guess the height, she was around seven foot tall. He was only five eleven foot tall. No way could he try to do combat with her. Whether it would be hand-to-hand or a duel he knew that he would lose to her.</p><p>They stood five feet apart. The Mandalorian looked everywhere at him. The only pieces of armor missing was his left shoulder pad and left arm pad. The yellow scarf that matched the color of his boots was the only thing that stood out to him. When her eyes behind her helmet glazed over to his weapon he had still on his right hand, she knew right away what it was and quickly knew why he was targeted and labeled a traitor.</p><p>“You are a Gray Jedi right?” She said to him. He nodded slightly to her rightful guess. “Never heard of a Stormtrooper wanting to become one.”</p><p>“I ain’t fully one yet, but I want to become since I know the truth. I know that what I did was wrong. The Empire caused more harm than good to the Galaxy. I want to atone not just for my sins, but to atone for the terrible choices I have made.”</p><p>“The choices?” She had her blaster go back into her holster. He didn’t carry any weapon besides the lightsaber. If he was going to do some Jedi trick, she would be even quicker than him in case he decided to attack.</p><p>“I made the choice to push into battle. To try to win the war against the Rebel Alliance. It cost them their lives. Their homes.” Saul started to raise the lightsaber up slightly by his waist and looked down at it before he could look back at the Mandalorian. His grip felt tighter. “Their hope.”</p><p>She stood there watching him as his head still looked at the saber. He was interesting. A Stormtrooper having to learn the era of ways and now is wanting to make up for the trouble he had caused during his eyes of loyalty to the Empire. He wanted to become a beacon of Hope. He wanted to do everything to make sure the Rebellion fully destroys the Empire. Noble and brave with a good heart that is fueled by Hope. She liked that in a person.</p><p>He looked back at her and lowered his arm. “Thank you for saving me. I can pay you with credentials if you want, but I must keep the lightsaber. It is not for sale.”</p><p>A Mandalorian would always accept the credentials. It had many uses for a Mando. Getting credentials was still of worth regardless of its use. Yet for this Stormtrooper, she couldn’t take something that he needed to survive. She refused the creds. She didn’t want to take it from someone who needed it now more than ever. It wasn’t guilt or sympathy that made her turn down the offer, it was just the right thing to do.</p><p>She was ready to leave the Stormtrooper and let him continue on his journey. She didn’t want to interfere with someone as kind hearted as him. Before she could even get the chance to fully turn around he called out to her. </p><p>“Do you know of any place I could go? I can’t stay here and I am running low on rations and water.”</p><p>She did know of one that was full of proection. Many miles away was a stronghold of her own kind. She would gladly bring him along and have him just stay for only a couple of days, but what he was would cause him to get dirty looks. Maybe even having a fight break out. Now many of them would accept a defected Stormtrooper since he was done with the Empire and ready to fight for good. What everyone would hate him for was being a Jedi, even if he was a Gray Jedi.</p><p>The Jedi were considered ancient enemies to the Mandalorians. If they caught even a whiff that he was one, he would be in serious trouble. She couldn’t get him harmed. Thankfully she knew of another place. It wasn’t packed with Mandalorians, but it was hidden well. Miles away from the stronghold was a safehouse. One day she discovered it and told her Mandalorians. She was given the order to investigate it. If it was a safe house for any faction, even the Empire, it had to be destroyed. The Mandalorians couldn’t risk knowing an enemy was close to discovering them.</p><p>The safehouse was indeed an Empire safehouse, but looked to be abandoned many years ago for reasons unclear. Only the beds and lockers full of clothing and armor remained. The weapons were all taken of course. Something big must have happened here to leave armor around but not weapons. Honestly it was less crowded compared to the stronghold. Calming too. Even had a target practice room and a fighting-dummy droid to practice fighting moves on. Did she really have to burn something so amazing? So good? To the stronghold, the safehouse was burned and ruined for no one to claim. To the Mando, she had a new place to rest and train without any hassle.</p><p>She loved the stronghold so don't get her wrong. She loved to shoot targets with the men and have small fights with them to test out their strength. She acted more male than female. You could say she was a tomboy by heart and soul, which is all true. Though sometimes she did need a break. She needed to be in not just a crowded stronghold with dim lighting. Not even wanting to be on the same planet she spent years on. She never got a chance to go out. She was given no bounty that would have her explore the other planets, just only getting bounties in Tatooine. Tatooine was still an amazing planet to explore. The only downside to it was the sand since it was coarse, rough, and it gets everywhere. She still yearned to get to walk on another planet.</p><p>She hoped that one day she would go out and explore the Galaxy. For now, she had a safehouse with a fighting droid to talk and spar with and a big safehouse all for herself as it was the only different place she could go to. She wouldn’t mind fitting one more person in it. He wasn’t a Mandalorian, so she didn’t mind about sharing the place. </p><p>“I know of a place. I’ll take you there on my speeder bike.” He couldn’t say no to her. Not after how she saved his life and even refused his credentials. Yet, he had a feeling something was off. He felt slightly paranoid. You couldn’t really trust anyone this easy in the Galaxy could you?</p><p>“I will go on one condition.” Saul got the Mandalorian’s attention. She didn’t hesitate nor did she sigh. She was wanting to know the proposal on the table. “I know it is part of your code, but I need to know if I can trust you.”</p><p>“The code huh?” </p><p>“Yes. I will remove my helmet and in return, I want you to remove yours.” It was taboo sounding. A Mandalorian removing their helmet? Crazy. Insane. Would never happen in a million years. </p><p>“Why do you want me to remove my helmet?” The Mandalorian was curious to hear the answer. She wasn’t making a move to her blaster so Saul felt like he was in the clear.</p><p>“It is because of how many times I have been almost killed, almost had my lightsaber taken for profit, and how many times I have been robbed of food and creds.” They all sounded legit reasons to ask a Mando to remove their helmet. Risky to demand too. “By showing our faces...it means I can put my trust in you. I promise to keep your broken code a secret even in death. I need to know if I can trust you and that you will not put me in harm's way.”</p><p>He sounded serious. He really wanted to see if she could do it. If she did, it would mean he would put trust in her. If she didn’t, the chances he would still go with her to the safehouse was slim. He would risk a chance of a hideaway just to know if he could trust her. Sounds stupid, but some people do tend act all good just to backstab one another. It was sadly common on this planet. </p><p>He would let her ponder for a minute. Even for two. This was a big deal. Breaking code to show a sign of trust. Many people wouldn’t do that. All Mandalorians would never do what he asked for her to do. He figured she would be one of them to not break code. He betted every cred-</p><p>“Ok.” </p><p>He would have lost all his money if he went all in. She...was going to reveal her face? Breaking the Mandalorian code? She was pulling his leg. Still, he was curious to know if she would follow through or try to ditch him somehow.</p><p>“Alright. We put our hands on our helmets, and on the count of three we both take them off.” Saul dropped his lightsaber on the sand as a show of honesty. He wasn’t going to pull any trickery, and he was hoping she wouldn’t do the same. </p><p>The two slowly placed their hands on their own helmets. He felt nervous. He never knew of what Mandalorians looked like. Some were rumored to be cyborgs due to their need for creds and skillful gadgets. Some said they were all robots that follow lines of ‘code’. All malarkey really, but still his mind flooding with ideas of what she could be. </p><p>“1” He started the countdown and waited to see if she was going to either count with him or just listen until the number 3 was heard.</p><p>“2” She spoke out as she seemed to be on board with it. Saul took one last breath before whatever event would happen. Either good or bad, he was ready for it.</p><p>“3” They both said it at the same time and Saul took off his helmet like he said. He was going through with the deal and honestly thought she wasn’t going to. What came next surprised the ex-Stormtrooper.</p><p>He held his helmet by his stomach as he looked to the Mando. Her helmet was on her stomach too. What he saw made him feel almost lightheaded. Stunned is one of the many words to use for Saul. He saw skin on her. No machinery. No cyborg parts. She was human. A female with brown hair with her bangs covering her eyes. How in the heck could she even see where to shoot? Cyborg eyes? Highly unlikely. She was fully human. </p><p>His jaw was almost ready to drop but he didn’t want to be seen as a fool in front of her. Mando’s are tough and serious types. Any sign of him acting idiotic and that deal might just be broken because of him. Another word came to his head. Breathtaking. He felt almost like it was a trick. It wasn’t. It just couldn’t be. He was seeing a Mandlorian without their helmet on. She was just...astoni-</p><p>“So...do you put your trust in me?” Hearing her normal voice made him go back to the way he acted before he saw her face. He didn’t want to seem dumbstruck.</p><p>“Yes. I do now. Thank you for doing it. I am glad you kept your honor.” He meant it. He really was glad she followed along with it. It meant he had a place to feel at ease. A chance to rest. A chance to trust someone finally after so long. </p><p>“Now...I want you to do something for me.” She was making a deal of her own now. Having to have gotten so far, Saul agreed to what she had in mind. “I only heard of your Stormtrooper name 5-A01...but not your real name.”</p><p>Another being wanting to know his name? Seemed odd. Only Stormtroopers would know of the real name of their comrades in private. In public, the Stormtroopers and other species and people would refer to them by their callsign. If it meant she could trust him, then it meant he had to do it.</p><p>“I am Saul.” He went straight for it. No worries. Nothing to make him second guess. He put his faith in her.</p><p>Another thing that made Saul feel taken aback by this Mandalorian was what she did next. A small form of a smile. A grin really, but never in his life did he think a Mandalorian would smile underneath the helmet.</p><p>“I am Rahab.”</p><p>Now it was complete. They showed their faces and revealed their names. They both went along with their demands, and showed they could trust each other. If the Mando could trust this ex-Stormtrooper, then maybe they could get along well. Saul started to put his helmet back on him and crouch down to pick up his lightsaber. Rahab started to put her helmet back on. The suns was getting to her eyes. As they both trusted each other, Saul went closer to her. She really was tall. He didn’t mind though. The same way how she didn’t mind having a small companion.</p><p>Saul was ready to leave this place behind. Ready to get a real rest for the first time in months. Any place is safer than here now. “So...will you take me to your safe place?”</p><p>Rahab had faith in him. She trusted him completely. He was really wanting to change his life around. To do good and fight for the greater good. She never showed her face to anyone, not even to her own. Saul being the first to see the face behind her helmet was a sign that she believed in him and his words. The one common they had and could bond over at some point in time. They had Hope. His Hope is to fight the evil and have good prevail, while her Hope was to finally explore across the Galaxy and be free to do whatever she wanted as a tomboy Mandalorian.</p><p>Underneath the Mando’s helmet, she made another smile. “Yeah. I will.”</p><p>“Which way is it?” Saul asked.</p><p>Rahab pointed to a direction of where that hidden safehouse was. “This is the way”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>